Nutella
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Billy doesn't like it when someone messes with his jar of Nutella. What happens when Tommy does just that? Well there's only one way to find out. Please Review and don't bash. BillyxTeddy and something funny with Tommy.


THis is just a cute little one-shot i thought of one night after eating a lot of Nutella and re-reading all the Young Avenger comics. Uh....I miss them all so much, except Cassie, she's an annoying evil-backstabbing-treator of a bitch. This fic is for all my friends on the **first official YA forum. **All of you should stop by there and and join us.

WARNING: Um...some boy and boy adorableness of the first cannon couple of the Young Avengers and um....that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers because if I did then the series with the original and the correct writer and artist would be continuing.

* * *

Nutella

Billy's day had been bad, really bad. School had become a real hassle. He was a fugitive as a superhero, but he was grateful that the moron traitor Tony Stark did not know who he really was.

He was happy of course that he could still go to school, but not so happy that he was still being bullied. Not as bad as it used to be, but still bad.

The most annoying part was that Tommy liked to annoy him to the point of Billy wanting to turn him into a lamp for the period of at least a week, depending on what the speedster had done. But today, Thomas Sheppard had gone too far.

Billy's favorite toast topping wasn't cream cheese, peanut butter, or anything else. His favorite toast topping was Nutella. He liked hazelnuts and he liked chocolate so the combination of those two things was naturally to be Billy's number one.

He was in the kitchen of his parent's new apartment, a fresh jar of Nutella sitting on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a butter knife and dipped it into the jar of Nutella. In a matter of seconds the jar was on the floor spilling out delicious Nutella onto the floor and the butter knife was missing.

Billy looked around to the source of the spill and saw Tommy sitting at the kitchen table licking off the knife.

"Tommy, why did you do that?" asked Billy annoyed. The speedster laughed as he watched Billy get angry. In a second, half less time than it took you to blink Tommy was gone and Billy had Nutella on his face and the now clean knife was in the sink.

"TOMMY!" yelled an exasperated and very angry Billy Kaplan.

Teddy had heard his boyfriend's angry cry and walked into the kitchen. What he saw was a very angry Billy standing in the kitchen with Nutella on his face and an opened jar on the floor with half of the Nutella sipping out of the jar and onto to wooden surface of the floor.

"Oh no…" said Teddy. "Did Tommy do this?"

"When I get my hands on him." muttered Billy and started heading out of the kitchen in anger. But Teddy grabbed him by the waist and prevented him from leaving.

"You need to calm down." Billy relaxed as Teddy released his grasp on him. He then took his finger and gently pressed it along Billy's cheek.

"Mm…that was some Nutella." said Teddy tasting the Nutella of Billy's face. The mage rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and let out a sniff. "You're not supposed to cry over spilt milk."

"I'm not I'm crying over spilled Nutella." said Billy "And I'm not crying, either."

"Uh ha," said Teddy to try to keep the mage talking.

"I'm going to go find Tommy and turn him into a cheesecake and deliver him to Kate for her birthday." said Billy.

"I never knew Kate was a cannibal." said Teddy.

"She isn't. But Tommy will be a cheesecake."

"Couldn't you turn him into something…less delectable, you know for Kate's sake. How about broccoli,"

"Maybe." replied Billy

"But wait, if you start casting a spell Tommy will run off."

"No, he wont." replied Billy and left the kitchen. Teddy followed him into the guest room where Tommy sat proudly starring at the door.

"Took you long enough to show up." said Tommy. Billy said nothing. His hands glowed blue and Tommy was transformed into a small, yet adorable turtle.

"Interesting..." said Teddy "How long are you going to keep him like this?"

"Until he starts begging." said Billy and picked up the small green turtle. "You owe me a fresh jar of Nutella." the turtle, though it might seem impossible whimpered a bit. He carried Tommy into the living room and set him down on the kitchen table "Stupid turtle."

"You know you could have just made him clean up the mess." said Teddy and Billy slapped a hand onto his forehead.

"Now you tell me." said Billy. "Ugh, I'll clean it up." Billy cleaned up all the mess using magic. He enchanted a towel to clean up the mess. He then disposed of it in the trash bin located under the sink. "Now what, I'm still hungry and I don't have anymore Nutella?"

"Come on." said Teddy pulling Billy closer to him. "We'll go to the store and buy the biggest jar in the store." Billy smiled as the gap between the two became non existent and all the two boys heard was an annoying sigh coming from the green turtle on the kitchen table.

* * *

Well I don't think it was too, too bad for a real one-shot. But hey let me know what you think. But please….be gentle. Special thanks goes to anyone who 1. Reviews this story and 2. Goes to the YA forum and joins us. Thanks for reading.

TimeWitch


End file.
